Captain America (GGD)
Captain America is an American superhero film, and the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as the first film in Phase One. The film was directed by Roland Emmerich, and stars John Krasinski in the titular role. Cast * John Krasinski as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Ralph Fiennes as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Robbie Amell as Bucky Barnes * Mads Mikkelsen as Heinrich Zemo/Baron Zemo * Jenna Fischer as Margaret "Peggy" Carter * George Clooney as Nick Fury * Richard Schiff as Dr. Abraham Erskine * J.K. Simmons as General Chester Phillips * Tom Selleck as Howard Stark * Ray Stevenson as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan * Jason Mitchell as Gabriel Jones * Mark Hamill as Arnim Zola * Rider Strong as Heinz Kruger * Ian Hart as Adolf Hitler * Matt Barr as Robert "Rebel" Ralston * Denzel Washington as Nick Fury Jr. ''(cameo only) * Ben Foster as ''Jasper Sitwell ''(cameo only) * Stan Lee as ''Army General ''(cameo only) Plot Our film opens on December 7th, 1941, moments after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. A tall, scrawny man named '''Steve Rogers' is shown listening to the radio while sketching a picture of the New York City skyline. The song currently playing, Blue Skies by Frank Sinatra, is ended abruptly, with reports of the Pearl Harbor bombing, and the news that the United States would be officially entering World War II. Steve drops his notebook and pencil in shock. He exits his home in a hurry, finding his neighbors outside discussing what they just heard on the radio, and overhears a conversation about enlisting into the army. Steve rushes off as the camera pans over New York City. The movie title and logos appear with the National Anthem playing over them. Steve is shown in line at an enlistment office a few weeks later. One of the guys in line behind Steve is overhead talking to another man in line about Steve, and how Steve comes everyday to the enlistment office and is still rejected. Steve makes it to the front of the line and the doctors shake their heads. Steve pleads with the doctors to give him a chance, but is dismissed. One of the doctors shows compassion for Steve, admiring that he has yet to give up, but he can't due to his health and physical issues. A disappointed Steve walks off, yelling back that he'll be back tomorrow. As he's leaving, General Chester Phillips and Dr. Abraham Erskine are shown watching Steve leave. Phillips voices his own admiration of Steve's relentlessness, and Erskine agrees, stating Steve would be perfect for their "project". The two hurry after Steve, who's shown walking down the streets of Brooklyn with his head down. Phillips and Erskine catch up with him, and Steve realizes who they are and where they're from. Phillips tells Steve he's taken notice of his constant rejections and the fact that despite this, Steve still shows up to the enlistment office everyday. Steve explains he just wants to help protect his country. Erskine puts his hand on his shoulder with a smile, informing Steve he intends to give him his chance. Steve, Phillips, and Erskine are shown in a car, driving to a secret government facility. Steve asks Erskine how exactly he'll be able to fight in the war. Erskine pours Steve a glass of champagne, which Steve rejects. Phillips chuckles. Erskine explains to Steve that he will be the first test subject of Project Rebirth, a top secret government project with the goal to create super soldiers to deploy into the war. Erskine informs Steve that in order for him to become the "super soldier" he will be injected with a chemical solution known as the Super Soldier Serum, formulated to enhance the human body and mind. Erskine warns Steve, however, that there was only one other test subject; a Nazi-affiliate named Johann Schmidt, and that the Serum turned him into what Steve has heard over the radio as the "Red Skull". Steve is noticeably nervous. Erskine reassures him that the version of the Serum that Schmidt used was an unfinished version, and that Steve won't receive a deformed red face due to the Serum. Steve sits in silence for a moment before asking how soon before the test. Phillips and Erskine laugh and tell him they're almost there. Meanwhile, at a Nazi base in Germany, Adolf Hitler '''is shown talking with Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull. Hitler is asking Red Skull about Erskine and the Super Soldier Serum he was previously working on for the Nazis and their affiliates, Red Skull's HYDRA organization. Red Skull informs him he has a undercover agent in New York, '''Heinz Kruger, who has confirmed to him that Erskine faked his death with the help of the United States Army. Hitler recalls Erskine's discomfort when he and Baron Heinrich Zemo tested their "death ray" on a human. Red Skull mentions he was the original test subject for the Super Soldier Serum and that Erskine's unfinished product was the reason why he transformed into this "monster", voicing his interest in Erskine's death. Hitler praises his apprentice, claiming he "knew he struck gold" when discovering Schmidt as a hotel bellhop years prior, and approves his wish to kill Erskine. As Hitler walks away, Red Skull gets in contact with Kruger, giving him the order to kill Erskine, but on one condition; he finds and retrieves the perfected Super Soldier Serum. Back in New York, Steve, Phillips and Erskine have arrived at their secret military base upstate. They enter a laboratory, where government officials and U.S. army officials await them. Among them are agent Peggy Carter. She shows disappointment in who Erskine and Phillips have found for Project Rebirth, scoffing they "should've just picked her". Steve introduces himself to a disinterested Peggy as Erskine escorts Steve off. Peggy asks Phillips what they were thinking picking someone as unfit as Steve as Phillips explains that Steve is the ideal American in both his and Erskine's eyes, and urges Peggy to trust him. Reluctantly, she tells Phillips she'll keep an open mind. Erskine straps Steve into a chamber, telling him the test shouldn't take more than a minute and if he wants him to stop, just say the word. Steve urges Erskine to start, eager to get out onto the battlefield. Phillips glances at Peggy, who's expression has seemed to soften. Erskine is shown speaking to an army general (Stan Lee) that he used Vita Radiation to unlock the Serum's full potential, while the army general tells Erskine to "get on with the show". Erskine announces to the room that the test will now begin. He walks over and asks Steve if he's ready, to which Steve responds that he was born ready. Erskine begins injecting Steve with the Serum. Nothing happens at first, but Steve begins to call out in agony. Faces of concern flood the room, including Peggy, Phillips, and Erskine himself. Erskine tries to call out to Steve, but Steve pleads that Erskine continues the test. Reluctantly, Erskine continues. Steam begins to form around the machine. Phillips calls out for Erskine to stop the test as Steve's screams get louder. Erskine attempts to stop the test, but to no avail. Sparks explode around the machine as the steam fades and everything powers off, but quickly powers back on. Peggy rushes down to the chamber as Erskine opens it. Steve emerges, now the size of a man in his physical prime. The room explodes into cheers, as everyone celebrates. Erskine claps Steve on his back, asking how he feels. Steve replies that he's "never felt better". Steve is shown leaving the facility with Phillips, Erskine and Peggy, as Erskine explains to Steve that he'll have to go under basic training like everyone else. Steve mentions he attempted to teach himself basic army drills after his constant rejections at the enlistment office. With a chuckle, Erskine begins to bid Steve farewell, but his eyes go white as he falls to the floor. Phillips rushes to his aid as Steve looks from behind Erskine and finds a man with a gun in hand. The man runs off as both Steve and Peggy chase after him. Steve notices Peggy running with him and insists that he can take the gunman. Peggy ignores him as the two continue to chase after him. The gunman rushes into an alleyway and pulls out a walkie-talkie, confirming that Erskine is dead and begins to tell his location. Steve rushes into the alleyway and rushes the man. He takes a needle and stabs Steve in the arm. Steve flinches and is taken aback, before ripping the needle out of his arm. The man catches it and tries to escape, but is cornered as Peggy is found behind him. He quickly throws the vial of Steve's blood in the air, which is caught by a man standing on the rooftop with a reddish-pink hood over his face, a sword in hand. Steve bolts out of the alley and rushes to the nearest fire escape, leaving Peggy with Erskine's killer. The killer pulls a small cyanide pill out of his pocket and swallows it quickly. Peggy rushes to him and tries to pick him up, but it's too late. The man's last words are "Hail HYDRA" before he dies in Peggy's arms. Steve makes it to the top of the building's roof as he follows after the man with his blood. Due to the Serum, Steve manages to catch up to him quickly. Realizing how close he is, the hooded man turns around and swings his sword at Steve. Steve manages to dodge it and knock the sword from his opponent's grasp, sending it flying into the Hudson River. The man puts Steve's blood in his pocket, and with the blink of an eye, begins sparring with Steve. Surprisingly, the man is evenly matched with Steve, even without the Serum. He knocks Steve down with a kick to the chest, and as Steve gets up, the man is gone. The hooded man finds a submarine close by and quickly hops in, where we find HYDRA soldiers inside. Red Skull awaits at the head of the submarine, greeting Heinrich Zemo and asking how the mission went. Zemo places Steve's blood in Red Skull's hand, and gives him the mission report; Heinz Kruger killed Erskine and retrieved Steve's blood before taking a cyanide pill as he was to be taken into custody. Red Skull chuckles, remembering Kruger as a "honorable HYDRA soldier". Zemo explains he fought the man who Erskine had used the Serum on moments before his death. Red Skull glances at the vial of Steve's blood, with a smirk, exclaiming that "it will do". In unison, the two chant "Hail HYDRA", before the entire submarine is flooded with "Hail HYDRA" chants. A few days later, Steve arrives to Camp Lehigh, a military base outside Arlington, Virginia. Waiting for him are Phillips and Peggy. Steve says hello to both of them and mentions the funeral service for Erskine was beautiful. Phillips nods in agreement and asks who escaped with the vial of Steve's blood. Although he didn't get his name, Steve recalls a reddish-pink hood and a sword. Phillips curses under his breath, and reveals to Steve that who he encountered was Heinrich Zemo, an affiliate to Red Skull. Steve, who remembers that Red Skull was Erskine's initial test subject, begins to put the pieces together. He and Peggy explain that the man who killed Erskine must've been an undercover HYDRA agent, as he was the one who took Steve's blood and passed it along to Zemo as he died. Phillips is called away by a team of soldiers, leaving Peggy and Steve alone. Breaking the ice, Steve asks Peggy why exactly she was so against him being Erskine's test subject. Peggy explains his physical state threw her off. Steve retorts playfully that it's what's on the inside that counts, causing a soft smile to grow on Peggy's face. Steve and Peggy are called over by Phillips, who informs them they know where HYDRA is hiding out. The scene cuts to Red Skull and Zemo in a HYDRA lab with scientist Arnim Zola, who is beginning to tinker with Steve's blood. Red Skull barks at Zola, demanding to know the status of the serum. A nervous Zola confirms that the blood of Steve Rogers, lingering with traces of the serum, should be good to test soon. Zola pulls Red Skull to the side, voicing his concern of Rogers and the U.S. Army. Zola fears that the U.S. will find them at any moment. Red Skull simply chuckles, confident his HYDRA soldiers can take anything they throw at them. Shortly after, we cut outside the HYDRA base, where Sgt. Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos (consisting of Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, Gabriel Jones, Robert "Rebel" Ralston '''and '''James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes) are hiding in the wilderness, watching HYDRA soldiers walk in and out of their facility. Fury gets in contact with Phillips and lets him know the Commandos will be moving in on the HYDRA base. Phillips reminds them the goal is to retrieve Steve's blood. Putting his communication device in his pocket, Fury slips the team up; himself and Dum Dum taking the East wing, while Jones, Rebel and Bucky take the West. The team goes their separate ways. The team inside the West wing is shown creeping around a corner, listening closely. Bucky pulls Rebel and Jones into a doorway as a trio of HYDRA soldiers march past the hallway. Rebel begins to speak but Bucky hushes him and tells him to listen as the three Howling Commandos begin to overhear the ongoing conversation between Zemo, Red Skull and Zola. Rebel rushes around the corner to attempt and sneak up on the trio. Reluctantly, Bucky and Jones follow, although Bucky demands to know why Rebel is eager to push the HYDRA bosses. He simply snorts, saying they "don't call me Rebel for nothing". The three creep inside the lab and hide behind crates as Zola announces the Serum is ready for testing. On the other side of the base, Fury and Dum Dum are shown wiping the floor with a fleet of HYDRA agents. With one soldier remaining, Fury grabs him by his collar and pins him up to the wall, demanding to know the whereabouts of both Red Skull and Zemo. The HYDRA solider attempts to reach for the cyanide pill in his pocket in order to kill himself in a similar fashion to Kruger, but is stopped by Dum Dum, as he grabs him by the wrist and points a gun to his head with his other hand. Fury's grip on the soldier tightens, and he begins to squirm. Fury loosens his grip just enough for the solider to catch his breath, and as he tightens again, the HYDRA agent gasps that Red Skull and Zemo are about to start testing the Serum they retrieved from HYDRA agent Heinz Kruger, and that they are located in the West wing of the building. Fury drops him and Dum Dum quickly knocks him out. Fury goes to contact Bucky, but there is no response. As Fury tries to contact the others we find Bucky, Jones and Rebel handcuffed to the walls, with Zemo standing guard. Red Skull makes eye contact with Bucky, who attempts to look away, but it's too late, as Red Skull snaps his fingers, ordering Zola to use Bucky as the test subject for their serum. Zola moves forward but stops as Rebel begins to threaten him and the rest of HYDRA. As Rebel begins to taunt Red Skull, Zemo points his gun at Rebel and fires. A ray is emitted from the gun and upon impact begins to loosen Rebel's molecular bonds, as he disintegrates immediately. Jones and Bucky both flinch as Red Skull orders Zola to continue the test. Jones feels his communication device in his pocket and presses up against his chair to turn it on, allowing not only Fury and Dum Dum, but Phillips and everyone at Camp Lehigh to hear what was going on. Fury and Dum Dum listen in, overhearing Bucky's cries as Zola tests the Serum on him, as well as Zola taunting Jones, threatening to kill him just like he killed his blonde friend. Fury gets in contact with Phillips, confirming the death of Rebel and the capture of Bucky and Jones at the hands of Red Skull and Zemo. Phillips, who has also been listening the whole time, decides to send out a fleet of U.S. soldiers to save the remaining Howling Commandos. Steve pleads Phillips to let him go save the Howling Commandos, but is quickly rejected due to his lack of training. Peggy is sent to move in on the HYDRA base, but she grabs Steve as she walks away. Steve teases Peggy, by recalling that he wasn't "physically fit" for this line of work. Peggy smiles again, reminding Steve it's what's on the inside that counts. Peggy and Steve hop into a truck and begin driving off to rescue Fury and his Howling Commandos. Steve opens his backpack and pulls out his notebook, beginning to sketch out a uniform. Peggy looks over his shoulder and asks what he's working on. The suit, which includes a star in the middle with red, white and blue colors all around. Steve laughs softly, noting his love of both drawing and his country. Peggy jokingly refers to the drawing as "Captain America", and assures Steve she has ways of making his sketch become a reality. Hours later, Zemo is attempting to interrogate Jones. Bucky is unconscious after the testing done on him by Zola. Jones continues to eye Zemo's gun nervously. Zemo takes note of this and laughs maniacally, mentioning this gun isn't necessarily his weapon of choice, but he ran out of options after he lost his sword in the Hudson. Despite this, Zemo points the gun to Jones' head, asking where exactly General Phillips and company are hiding out. As Zemo rests his finger on the trigger, an explosion occurs in the wall behind them, which also causes Bucky to wake up. Zemo's head whips around to find Fury and Dum Dum, with weapons stolen from defeated HYDRA agents. Zemo sneers, sarcastically saying how nice it is to see Fury and Dum Dum again, while adding it wasn't as fun to hang out with Rebel, motioning to the pile of ashes on the floor. Fury kindly asks that Zemo lets both Bucky and Jones go before things escalate. Zemo places his gun back in his holster before whistling. Dum Dum laughs, but his joy fades as a fleet of HYDRA agents storm the room. Fury and Dum Dum have things under control at first, but the amount of HYDRA soldiers slowly grows to be too much. Luckily, the rest of the Camp Lehigh arrives, including Steve and Peggy. They rush in and join in on the fight. Steve sneaks around and frees both Jones and Bucky. As they turn around, Red Skull watches. He smirks, mentioning how much of an honor it is to meet a fellow test subject of Erskine, before entering a fist fight with Steve. Bucky and Jones escape into the crowd and join the fight. In the midst of the melee, explosions begin to go off, giving the U.S. the chance to escape. Steve, Peggy, Fury, Bucky, Dum Dum and Jones all hop into a truck and drive off as the entire HYDRA base collapses, but not before Red Skull, Zemo and Zola escape. Standing in the rubble, Red Skull screams in anger, kicking dead bodies, U.S. and HYDRA alike. He clenches his fist and vows revenge, specifically on Steve Rogers, with the belief that this chain of events was caused because of Steve. On the ride back to Camp Lehigh, Steve is shown finishing up the sketch for his uniform, now including a shield with red, white and blue colors similar to the rest of the suit, as Peggy watches over his shoulder. Fury, Dum Dum, and Jones are laughing and joking around, but Bucky remains silent. As Steve finishes his sketch he puts his notepad away and notices Bucky's silence compared to the rest of the Commandos, and asks if he's alright. Bucky shakes his head, stating that he's just a bit shook up over the experimenting done on him by Arnim Zola. Steve asks what exactly happened, and Bucky explains that Zola tested a second version of the Super Soldier Serum on him while he and Jones were captured. Steve asks if the Serum was recreated with the vial of his blood, which Bucky confirms. Peggy interjects, asking if the Serum was unsuccessful because Bucky looks the same way he did prior to the HYDRA raid. Bucky shrugs his shoulders, explaining he feels no different. Steve expresses his concern, telling Bucky he's there for him if he needs anything. Bucky thanks him and puts his hand out, formally introducing himself to Steve as James Buchanan Barnes, and thanks Steve for saving him. Steve shakes his hand, introducing himself, as the two begin talking about the New York Yankees. Peggy listens on, a smile growing as she looks at Steve. Days later, Steve is woken up by Peggy, who is shown to be excited. Steve asks what's going on, as she tugs on his arm and orders him to follow. Steve follows Peggy outside, where Phillips waits alongside Howard Stark. Phillips introduces the two. Steve recalls reading an article in a newspaper about Stark and his company Stark Industries. Stark chuckles and mentions it's easy to build a small company after being recruited for the Manhattan Project. Peggy holds up Steve's notepad, and at first Steve seems angry, but realizes that Howard Stark is the man Peggy was talking about when she said she had "ways" of making his dreams become reality, and his face lights up. Peggy laughs and even Phillips flashes a smile. Stark wheels the suit out and, much to Steve's surprise, looks almost identical to his sketch. Stark gives Steve the rundown of his suit; the uniform is made of fire-retardant material, and underneath is a small bullet-proof vest for extra material. Steve asks about the shield, which is propped up against the table beside the group. Stark explains the shield was made from Vibranium, a rare metal found in the African nation Wakanda, and it is stronger than steel, weighs a third as much, and is vibration-absorbent. Steve embraces Howard and thanks him. Phillips and Stark shake hands. Howard waves to Peggy and leaves, mentioning he has to hurry home. An anxious Peggy begs Steve to try it on. Steve agrees and quickly rushes off to try the suit on. Phillips takes note of Peggy's attitude toward Steve and how much it's changed since it's first meeting, accusing Peggy of being attracted to him. Peggy doesn't deny it, saying she realized it's what's on the inside that counts, as Steve walks back out in his suit, shield in hand. Peggy and Phillips are impressed. Steve refers to himself as "Captain America", making Peggy laugh. Phillips praises Stark's work on the suit, as well as Steve's given name for himself. Following this scene, a montage occurs. During the montage we see clips of Captain America leading the Howling Commandos into battle against both German and HYDRA soldiers. One clip shows Steve hitting a HYDRA officer with his shield. The shield is then picked up by Bucky, who passes it back to Steve, and as he catches it, slams it into the chest of another HYDRA officer. The next scene in the montage shows Steve, Bucky, Fury, Dum Dum and Jones jumping out of the back of a truck, which explodes behind them. A third clip shows Steve and Peggy sharing a passionate kiss at Camp Lehigh, followed by hooting and hollering from their fellow soldiers. After this, various newspaper clippings featuring articles written about Captain America are shown flying across the screen, and news reels are heard behind them, praising Captain America, the Howling Commandos and the U.S. Army; also during this clip are the years that have passed (1942, 1943, 1944). The next scene, set in 1945, shows the U.S. Army, led by Captain America and the Howling Commandos, rushing a HYDRA base camp. Zemo shoots his ray gun at Captain America, who deflects it with the shield before smacking the shield across Zemo's chest. He hears a cry for help and notices Bucky being held at gunpoint by Red Skull. He goes to throw his shield, but realizes he doesn't have to, as Nick Fury knocks Red Skull to the ground as he and Bucky run off. Steve rushes to catch up and Bucky tells him they have to go right now. As they rush out, Dum Dum and Jones are waiting in a getaway car. The three hop in and drive off as they blow up yet another HYDRA base. As the base is destroyed, Red Skull screams in anger, grabbing a weak HYDRA soldier and snapping his neck. Zemo approaches him and confirms that Zola has finished work on their latest project, Adhesive X. Red Skull snaps, grabbing Zola by the throat, shrieking that Captain America has pushed them around for nearly 5 years, and the end of the war is approaching. Realizing that the war is going to end soon, and the Nazis will lose, Red Skull orders Zemo to go to England and steal an Allied drone plane, with the task to kill or capture Captain America. Zemo is let free from Red Skull's grasp and rushes off, eager to finally kill his rival. As he walks away, Red Skull finds another HYDRA soldier and pulls him up by his neck, barking at them to make sure Captain America knows where Zemo is going, while Red Skull himself can escape back to Berlin. Weeks later, Steve and the Howling Commandos themselves were in Berlin, investigating "Der Tag", the day Germany will establish their supremacy. Fury announces he's found a lead on where a very important German operative is hiding out, confirming the operative is Red Skull. Peggy is also present, wishing the Howling Commandos good luck. They all leave aside from Steve, who recognizes that Peggy is nervous. Peggy insists that the Commandos not move in on Red Skull, claiming he will have the upper hand in his own environment. Steve pulls her close and kisses her, promising her he will return, and telling her he loves her. She kisses him back, telling him she loves him too, as he leaves. The scene cuts to the Howling Commandos arriving at Red Skull's hideout. Fury orders the team to split up; he, Dum Dum and Jones going one way, while Steve and Bucky go the other way. Bucky is vocal about not wanting to split up, mentioning that Rebel died last time they did. Fury puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder and explains that no Howling Commando will die tonight. The two groups bid each other farewell and separate. The scene cuts to Red Skull communicating with Zemo. Zemo announces he is almost to Berlin, explosives inside the plane. Red Skull laughs, but his laughter is cut short when Captain America and Bucky enter the bunker. Red Skull cracks his knuckles, explaining how eager he has been to finally face off against Steve, one on one, with no interruptions. He taunts Steve, determined to find out "which lab rat of Erskine's" will come out on top. Captain America and Red Skull begin fighting, throwing punches and kicks left and right. At one point during the fight Bucky enters, proving his own against Red Skull. Red Skull quickly overpowers him, tossing Bucky towards Steve, with both parties on different sides of the room. Red Skull unveils an armed hand grenade from his pocket and throws it, laughing as he believes he has finally bested his opponent. A quick-thinking Steve throws his shield at the grenade as the grenade explodes, causing the bunker to collapse. Steve and Bucky pull themselves up from the debris, as Bucky questions how one grenade can cause an entire bunker to crumble. Steve finds Red Skull, slightly covered in debris and seriously injured. Red Skull gasps that the Nazis will be avenged. As the bunker continues to collapse, Steve and Bucky manage to barely escape the cave-in. As the two escape and the rubble continues to fall downward, canisters filled with experimental gas are released. As Red Skull breathes in the gas, he chants "Hail HYDRA", closing his eyes as he is swallowed by the debris. Steve and Bucky barely make it out and find an Allied plane, thinking Fury, Dum Dum and Jones are in the plane awaiting them. They quickly rush in, catching their breath and joking around with each other. The doors close and the lights turn on, with Zemo standing in the cockpit, as Steve realizes they've walked right into Zemo and Red Skull's trap. Bucky quietly points out that there are explosives inside the plane as it takes off. As the plane leaves, three figures emerge from the debris; Fury, Dum Dum and Jones. Dum Dum notices the plane flying away and curses Phillips for leaving them behind. Phillips and Peggy arrive in a truck and announce that the plane currently in flight is the one Zemo stole. Noticing two people missing, Peggy asks where Steve and Bucky are. The Howling Commandos, Phillips and Peggy quickly begin digging through the debris and find nothing before realizing Steve and Bucky got into the plane. Peggy looks into the sky and screams Steve's name as tears roll down her face. She is comforted by Dum Dum, insisting everything will be okay, and that Steve and Bucky will survive. Meanwhile, on the plane, Bucky is tied up as Zemo and Steve fight. Zemo knocks Steve down as he grabs a parachute, believing he has finally defeated Captain America. He bids the two farewell as he jumps out of the plane and parachutes away. Steve struggles to his feet, but once he does, quickly unties Bucky. Steve orders Bucky to try and defuse the bomb while he pilots the plane to safety. Bucky notices the clock slowly counting down and cries out to Steve that there isn't another time. Steve clenches his teeth and leaves the cockpit to try and help Bucky. A worried Bucky asks about where the plane is going. Steve tells him not to worry about it as he has the course set for the Arctic. The two work together to try and defuse the bomb. Steve realizes there's only a minute left and rushes off, tossing Bucky a parachute as he puts another parachute on his own bag. Bucky thanks him for helping him throughout the war. Steve states that it was an honor to serve him and that he'll see him once they land. As Steve opens the door to the plane, the bomb goes off. Steve's body is hurled into the freezing waters of the North Atlantic as the screen cuts to black. Cut to New York City after World War II is over. A newspaper clipping confirms the death of both Steve "Captain America" Rogers and Bucky Barnes, calling the two "heroes" who died saving New York City and playing a key role in the defeat of Nazi Germany and HYDRA. Peggy is shown in her apartment listening to the news on the radio, which is currently covering the story of Steve and Bucky's death. She breaks down crying. A proper funeral for Steve and Bucky is held, in which Phillips, Fury, Dum Dum, Jones, Peggy and Howard Stark among thousands of other Americans are in attendance. The scene cuts to black as the credits begin to roll, with the National Anthem playing in a similar way to the opening of the film. End-Credits Scene: '''In modern day New York, '''Nick Fury Jr. '''is shown in his office, looking at a photo of his father standing with Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. He points to the photo, thanking his father for being a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and giving him an opportunity to follow in his footsteps as director. A knock at his door is heard. Fury yells out for whoever is knocking to enter, and agent '''Jasper Sitwell enters. Sitwell motions towards a picture of Captain America standing with Nick Fury Sr., referring to Captain America as an American hero, a statement in which Fury Jr. agrees. Sitwell sits down and tells Fury Jr. about a rumor he's heard; the government is planning a second attempt to recreate the Super Soldier Serum, and in turn, Captain America. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Movies Category:Captain America